


V.I.P.

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: Dancing in a club with Alex on your birthday
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So, we had a little prompt from an anon about slow dancing in a club with Alex, that leads to grinding, which leads to… well, you’ll see 😏 AM hiatus Alex is the look we were going for if you need something to visualize.
> 
> Thanks for the inspiration and song suggestion anon. 
> 
> Lauren xx
> 
> P.S. Part one is best enjoyed when listening to the following tracks:  
> \- The Night by Honne  
> \- Gooey by Glass Animals  
> \- No Diggity by Chet Faker

Taking another sip of your drink, you stepped back to admire your handiwork. Two and a half hours later, and you’d finally finished getting ready. 

“Damn, I look fucking sexy.” You murmured, shaking your ass a little in the mirror, before erupting in a fit of giggles. You spun around, checking yourself out from every angle. A week ago, you splurged and treated yourself to an early birthday present; a pair of black suede thigh-high boots that you’d been eyeing for months. They had a thick, stacked heel, way more seventies disco than slutty porn star, and the minute you put them on and strutted back and forth across your bedroom the night you purchased them, you felt more confident; like you were the coolest version of yourself. 

Fast forward to Friday night, the eve of your birthday, and you were dressed to kill. It was always so pointless, putting so much effort into looking good just to go out and see the same boring people you saw every weekend, but tonight felt different. You were going to officially be one year older in a few hours, which was cause for celebration, literally, and you wanted tonight to be special. Your girlfriends were meeting you at a dance club you’d been dying to get into ever since it opened, and tonight the guest DJ was a guy friend you had’t seen in ages. He’d always played _the best_ music; spinning interesting mixes that melded old songs and new heavy bass beats with smooth indie slow jams. He was brilliant, and you needed that. You _needed_ to dance tonight. 

You smoothed your hands over your short, choppy bob, the loose waves you always tried so hard to perfect, had come out perfect tonight. And when you’d painted your nails earlier, you didn’t fuck up a single one. You believed in signs, however silly and small, and the fact that your entire look had come out the way you pictured had you giddy and giggly. Actually, the giggles might have been due to the fact that you’d been sipping from an expensive bottle of champagne you’d bought just for tonight. Just for you. Tonight was just for you and you weren’t going to let anyone or anything get you down. 

You glanced at the clock, realizing you’d better get going if you didn’t want to arrive anything more than fashionably late. Your little purse was not the bed next to all the things you thought you’d might need tonight. 

ID.

Cash.

Gum.

Lipstick.

Mascara.

And… condoms. 

You chewed on your bottom lip while you contemplated whether or not you _really_ needed to bring them. While on the one hand, it was good to be responsible and not have to rely on the guy, _yes…_ but on the other hand… when the _fuck_ have you ever needed _a_ condom? Let alone multiple condoms.

“Christ, what kind of night do I plan on having?” You rolled your eyes and decided on just _one_. One was good enough. Just in case. You never know. Maybe… 

You chugged the last bit of your champagne, carefully wiped your lips, and took one last look in the mirror. The short little black slip dress with the lace trim fell about mid-thigh, and to be honest, it felt like you were hardly wearing anything. It felt bold. And daring. And then with your favorite leather jacket to complete the look… with those _boots_ … 

“I’d fuck me.” You giggled again and snatched your purse before heading out.

//

The club was so packed, the line for it wrapped around the corner of the building, and the driver had to drop you off at the end of the street. For once, you didn’t care because you got to strut down the entire sidewalk until you got to the entrance. Your friends were already there waiting for you; they’d notified you via text. There were hot guys _everywhere_ they assured you, having already scoped out the scene. The crunch of gravel on the sidewalk under the heels of your boots, and the muted thud of music from down the block suddenly made everything feel so surreal, like tonight was a dream already, and you desperately hoped it lived up to your expectations. 

As you got closer, you spotted your friends and they spotted you, making a big show of your arrival. Your cheeks flushed a hot red, and you ducked your head, shaking the nerves out before lifting it and flashing them a gigantic, mega-watt smile. They were shouting ‘Happy Birthday’ and cheering for you, making sure that everyone in a five-mile radius was aware that yes, you were out celebrating your birthday tonight, and yes, your friends loved you very much. Everyone in the line was staring at you as you approached, your friends passing you around for hugs and compliments. 

Your best friend was talking to the bouncer, who she’d already gotten quite comfortable with, and now that you were here you were able to head inside and skip the line. The girls were already filing in, and you were busy fishing for your ID _of course_ because that was super cool. And when you fingers finally closed around it, you lifted your head just in time to catch the eye of a guy having a cigarette near the street with a couple of friends. He’d been watching you. You’d felt it when you’d gotten close… but had’t had the chance to locate the source. But now you had. And you couldn’t tear your eyes away.

He was slim, well-dressed with wavy chin-length hair and a bit of scruff, like he’d forgotten on purpose to shave for a few days. His eyes were a deep, rich brown, warm and inviting. But also invasive; like they were not only sizing you up, but also taking every little bit of clothing off you in his mind.

Squirming under his gaze, you sucked in a deep breath, his eyes holding yours for an almost uncomfortable length of time. Your friend shouted to you from just inside the door and it snapped you from your trance. You flashed him a shy smile, unclear of how he’d managed to strip you of all your confidence with a single glance. 

“Damn it.” You muttered to yourself, showing the bouncer your ID and taking your friend’s hand, following close behind her, casting your eyes over your shoulder once more before he disappeared from view. 

“Check it out!” She spread her arms out wide when you were finally standing in the thick of it all. It was amazing. Cool and trendy and just like you’d imagined when you pictured yourself coming here. The lights were dim and hazy, and there were giant booths on the first floor surrounding the dance floor which was already jam-packed with sweaty bodies. The music was loud and your heart thudded inside your chest to keep in time with the beat.

“Come on…” She grabbed your hand again and led you to the second level, where the V.I.P. section was. 

“Why are we up here?”

“Something special we planned just for you.” She grinned wickedly, and suddenly you were on the other side of the ropes. The good side. The cool side. The side you never thought you’ve ever be on in a million years.

“V.I.P.?” You squeaked when she lead you to your _couch_. A moment later, you were sitting pretty on a tuft of green velvet, your drink of choice in hand, and your girls gossiping around you. 

_Surreal._

They ordered a round of shots and someone made a toast… and you were feeling quite good at this point. Better than good. 

That was when you saw him again. The guy with the cigarette from outside. He was sauntering through the ropes behind his friends, cool and collected as they wove their way to their couch, the one directly opposite yours. 

He caught your eye again, and winked. He _winked_ at you.

You gasped. Your eyes wide. Your hands shaking. 

_What?!_

But no sooner had that little exchange occurred, did he have his back to you, making his way to his section.

You tried to act cool, _confident_ like the boots were supposed to make you feel… but you were a few drinks in and your mind was already starting to cloud over. There was another round of shots, and just when you were getting comfortable, a drink was placed in front of you. As well as a round for your friends. 

“Who’s this from?” You asked the waitress, forced to shout over the music.

She raised her eyebrows and gestured towards the table with the cute guy. Your cheeks were on _fire_ now, and your friends all stared quite _obviously_ in his direction. He had a smirk on his lips. You could see it from all the way over here. Cocky mother fucker. 

“Well,” You giggled sipping on the fancy little drink. “I think it’s time to dance, don’t you?”

//

Twenty minutes on the dance floor, and you were having the time of your life. Everyone was pressed tight together, and your friends stayed close until they started breaking off and dancing off on their own with whatever guy approached them. You didn’t mind. You were at the perfect level between tipsy and drunk, just bubbly and fun.

The lights dimmed as you approached the hour leading to midnight, the music getting slower, heavier, sultrier, and that’s when you felt him. You didn’t have to turn around to check, but you glanced anyways, just once because you were desperate to see his face up close. 

He was arresting. 

Prominent cheekbones and a chiseled jaw… those enormous eyes now hooded and dreamy. He was just as drunk as you were, possibly as many drinks in, if not more, but he held himself well. Composed, slightly arrogant, but in the kind of way that you hoped he did you no good. 

Without asking, his hands were on your hips, situating you in front of him, his chest to your back. His hands were warm, his fingertips pressing into you like he knew you so well. Like this was perfectly normal. As if all your Friday nights were spent on the dance floor with him.

You could feel the rumble in his chest as he spoke. “Happy Birthday.” 

You shivered, his breath hot on your neck. Craning your head slightly, you told him, “Not yet.” 

The song changed just then, the bass heavy, the rhythm hypnotizing, and your hips moved involuntarily. Like a gut reaction. The gentle rocking of a slow-jam was replaced with a dreamy vocal, and a clap rhythm, over the kind of drumming that radiated in your chest, igniting you from the inside out. The mystery man moved in closer, his fingertips angling your hips back, enough so that you were slowly grinding back on him now. 

You closed your eyes, your head falling back as the beat got headier, dirtier, entrancing you until you moved so fluid and seductive against him. You could feel every bit of him behind you, his lips at your neck, his palm inching towards your stomach, holding you protectively against him. As if he wanted everyone around you to know that you were his; at least for the night. 

You were losing yourself in the music, in him, the way his hands ghosted across your body, shifting the silky fabric of your dress, giving you goosebumps. One of his hands was traveling up, the other down, closer and closer to the places he really shouldn’t be touching… not on a dance floor anyways. But the bodies were packed in so tight around you, everyone in their own little worlds, no one paying attention to you and the man you were grinding on.

His mouth was on your neck now, his lips pressed cool and wet, and then he was sucking, holding you tighter, caressing your hip bone, your dress sliding up your thigh.

“Yeh’re fuckin’ gorgeous. Yeh know that?” His voice was deep and velvety in your ear, and now that he was so close, you could really hear his accent. You arched your back just slightly, your ass tight against the front of his trousers. 

His hands pressed against your stomach, holding you _right_ there. Minimal movement. Only enough to centralize your grinding on his erection that was steadily growing. You didn’t know what came over you, but you pushed back into him _hard,_ rubbing up on him now.

“Fuck.” He murmured, feeling your ass so clearly through the thin material of the slip dress. He laced his fingers with yours, dancing with you, way more intimately than you ever had before. You felt dirty but in the best kind of way. He couldn’t keep his hands off you pawing at you as you rocked together.

The bass got heavier, dirtier, the DJ playing deeper and deeper cuts, and you were lost now; the two of you in your own little world. For a second you felt regret over ditching your friends and the booth they’d reserved specially for your birthday, but they’d seen the guy who’d bought them all drinks. And if you knew them like you thought you did, they were probably freaking out that you were dancing with him now. 

_This_ was the kind of night you’d been hoping for. He felt so good behind you, the way he rubbed his cock up against you, not even the slightest bit shy about it. It was such a turn-on… this mysterious, good-looking stranger who’s name you didn’t even know. Did you _want_ to know?

He held your hips still, grinding harder against you, using you to get himself off. You groaned. Yes, you _did_ want to know. And you wanted to see him… kiss him…

It surprised him when you turned around in his arms, letting a soft sigh escape your lips when you finally saw him face-to-face. He was better looking than you’d thought… those big brown eyes gazing intensely into yours, his Roman nose so perfectly angular you found your fingers tingling at the thought of stroking it. And his lips… his lips were pink and wet and you licked your own, anxious to taste his. 

“Hi.” You whispered softly, suddenly shy at the prospect of being this close to his face.

It was intimate now, now that his eyes were so fiercely locked on yours. He looked at you like you were something to eat, like he couldn’t wait to steal you away and devour you. The aching in the pit of your stomach was confirmation that you’d go with him willingly. 

“ey…” He murmured, his eyebrow raising as he glanced down to your lips and back again. You were still grinding against him, your breasts pressed against his chest, his knee making its way between your legs. You moaned when it finally wedged your thighs apart, and his hands forced you tight against him. Your dress rode up, hitching around your waist, nearly exposing your completely. He chuckled a little and yanked the back of it down before anyone could see the cheeks of your ass.

“Sorreh…” He smirked, tilting his head, his lips hovering just over yours. 

“No you’re not.” You flirted, your eyelashes fluttering against your cheeks.

The devilish gleam in his eyes sent a rush of pleasure through you, and you could feel your panties getting wet with each little exchange between you. He glanced down to where you straddled his thigh, and you knew he knew. His response was to angle his hips harder into yours, his hand on the small of your back creating the rhythm he preferred.

His other hand was at your neck now, his thumb stroking you at the base of your throat. “Tell meh yehr name.” He growled against your ear and you whimpered, every word he said tearing you to pieces. 

You whispered it back to him, your lips falling open against his ear when his hand grabbed at your ass. “Now yours.” You demanded, anxious to know him.

“Alex.” 

“Alex.” You repeated with a sigh, loving the way it felt on your lips; the way your tongue hit the back of your front teeth to make the ‘L’ sound. 

He chuckled softly, breathing you in deeply, his nose brushing against your jaw as he fought back the urge to kiss you just yet. “Don’t worreh, I’ll give yeh plenty of reasons to say it again later…”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. Part two is hot. Fucking hot. Tell me when you read this second half that you don’t wish this would happen to you when you’re out at a club or bar. I have to tell you I struggled writing it because it was… overwhelming at times. Lots of pauses for… Well. You’ll see. 
> 
> I also listened to AM’s cover of “Katy On A Mission” a lot for this one. “Electricity”, too. 💦💦💦💦💦
> 
> Lauren xx

You moaned, winding your arms around his neck, to hold him close, but mostly to keep yourself from falling to your knees. Who the fuck _was_ this guy and how did he have the power to make you weak like this?

He leaned his forehead against yours, your bodies so tight together as you worked your hips against once another. Your fingers buried themselves in his hair, tugging on it, making him moan. He smelled good, intoxicating even, like top-shelf whiskey and expensive cologne. You wanted to drown in his scent as you breathed it in, and your eyelashes fluttered, losing yourself in him. His lips hovered just above yours; almost touching… almost tasting… almost there but not quite. 

“Fucking tease.” You murmured, and even you were shocked at your own confident assertion. 

He smirked, moving his mouth as if he were going to kiss you, his nose brushing against yours, his teasing relentless. You knotted your fingers tighter in his hair and he licked at your top lip, your mouth falling open as if he’d triggered some sort of release. He sucked in his breath like he was trying to taste yours and your eyes fluttered closed, dizzy and weak at the sensation. 

And then his lips were on yours, languid and unhurried; sensual and tender… everything you didn’t expect from a man like him. He forced your mouth open wider, his tongue slowly dancing against yours; your bodies intimately tangled in every way. He made you light-headed, drawing attention to the nerves in your lips in a way that no one ever had before. You moaned into his mouth, and the palm of his hand on your lower back pressed harder into you. All other movement ceased when he had you like this. His lips were soft and his tongue eager, and everything about him tasted like a drink that’d never quench your thirst. You could die kissing him and never find satisfaction. The idea alone made you moan again, and this only made him kiss harder. 

He let you free just enough that you were able to catch your breath, but still close enough that when he talked his lips and nose still touched yours. He had no regard for personal space.

“We should get out of ‘ere.” He murmured against your mouth, his breath mingling with yours. You hesitated, but only for a a second. He wanted you. Enough to want to get away with you. That had never happened before and… it wasn’t normally your thing, but… 

Maybe tonight it could be.

“Yes.” You breathed, chest heaving.

His lip curled, dreamy eyes looking from your mouth to your eyes and back again. He pressed a rough kiss against your lips, stealing your breath away completely this time. “C’mon…” 

He offered you his hand and wove you through the sweaty, sticky bodies off the dance floor and towards the front entrance.

Everything was good, fine, perfect, but… your friends. You had to let them know. Stopping, you tugged at Alex’s hand and he turned back, eyebrow raised in question.

“I have to…” You gestured up to the second floor, “My friends… they…”

Someone shoved into you from behind, and careened both you and Alex into the wall. He chuckled a little but held you close to him. “I’ll be out front, alreyt?”

Your eyes searched his and you nodded, hands pressed against his chest. There were far too many buttons undone on his shirt, and your eyes followed that open expanse as far down as they could go. You even lifted your head a little to try and peek just over the edge. Then his fingers were on your chin, directing your eyes upwards, and you bit your lip in embarrassment that he’d caught you.

“Hurry up and yeh won’t ‘ave to imagine…” 

Your cheeks flushed a rosy-red, and his thumb stroked your bottom lip before kissing you once more. 

“Go.”

“I’m going.” You murmured, still watching his mouth in a haze. 

“ _Now_ , love.” He growled and smacked your ass playfully. 

You yelped, hands slipping off him reluctantly, afraid that if you let go he’d disappear forever. You backed away watching him over your shoulder and when he nodded once more at you, you spun around and elbowed your way through the crowd and up the stairs to the second floor. Three of your girlfriends were there mingling and sipping their cocktails when you approached, brushing your hair from your face.

“Where is he?” One of them asked and you swallowed hard, throat dry. She noticed your struggle and handed you her drink, which you knocked back in one gulp.

“He’s… outside. Waiting.” You gasped, a smile playing at the edges of your lips.

Their eyes widened and you looked between their faces, hoping they understood what you were asking of them without really having to say it. 

There was a flurry of hands and giggles and very stern warnings of being safe as one of them shoved your little clutch into your hands. 

“That man is famous. You don’t know where he’s been.”

You raised your eyebrows… famous? 

“He’s only the fucking lead singer of one of the greatest bands of our generation.” Your best friend slurred with exasperation. 

And then it dawned on you.

Alex. 

Alex _Turner_.

“Oh…” You whispered trailing off. How could you have known? His hair was longer… his face scruffier… 

“Christ, how many drinks have you had?” She teased. 

“Fuck off… if he was dancing with _me_ like that I wouldn’t be able to think straight either. You look good. He wants you. Get _it_.” Your other friend interrupted your train of thoughts and you grinned.

“Um… bye… Thank you for…” You waved your arms around, grinning, in a daze as you backed up to the stairs and zipped down as quick as you could without falling on your face. 

//

When you finally exited the building, the cool air filled your lungs and you breathed it in deep. Your face still felt flush, and you touched your hand to your neck, trying to spot him casually without looking anxious and desperate. It was just that… knowing who he was now got your heart pumping double-time and you didn’t want to fuck it up. 

Not tonight. Not now.

_There he is._

You spotted him leaning against a giant, shiny black luxury sedan, smoke trailing from the cigarette dangling from his lips. You took another deep breath, tucked your hair behind your ear, and strutted down the steps towards him. _This is your one fucking chance to do something fucking incredible, don’t fuck it up. This will never happen again._

You reminded yourself of this rare occurrence as you got closer, watching as he raked his hands through his hair. “There y’are.” He mumbled through the cigarette, his fingers closing around it and taking your hand, pulling you close. He breathed a cloud of smoke out, and your hips bumped against his, his arm winding around your back. 

“Sorry… I…”

He shook his head, “Don’t apologize. I’m just… I’ve never been very patient…” He kissed your cheek, his lips lingering by your ear. “Need yeh now.”

Your eyes locked with his, and they swirled, dark and mesmerizing pools of ebony. 

“My place or yehrs?”

He raised his eyebrows, waiting for you to reply but honestly you weren’t sure. Your place was… your place. His place was… well… 

“Let meh rephrase that…” He smirked, “Exactly ‘ow far away are yeh?”

Yours wasn’t very close, but it was closer than his… and it was decided that it would be your destination. He tapped on the glass of the driver’s side door, and leaned down to tell him where to go. You bit your lip watching Alex, studying him and the way his tight black pants fit him so well… anxious to have your hands on him again. He was gesturing a lot to the driver and you wondered exactly what else he was telling him.

“Alreyt love…” He finally addressed you as he reached for the handle of the back door, ushering you in. 

The car was cool, the leather seats chilly on the backs of your bare thighs as you slid across the seats to the opposite side. There was space for days; enough that you could stretch your legs comfortably if you wanted to. The first thing you noticed when you settled back into the seat was the partition. The dark tinted window was rolled all the way up, nothing to see in either direction.

You swallowed hard, your hands gripping the leather, squeezing your legs tight together. The privacy the divider provided for you stirred up all the same feelings from inside the club. 

The urgency. The need.

And then Alex was beside you, his knee knocking against yours regardless of how much space he had. Once the door was shut and the car was in motion, his fingers brushed against the tiniest bit of skin that peeked out between your dress and the thigh-highs.

“These are…” He stroked the back of his middle finger lazily on your thigh, dipping just inside the top of your boots. “…summat else.”

Your mouth fell open, a soft sigh escaping at the feel of his hands on your bare skin again. Your heart banged a rhythm against your ribs and you were positive he could hear it. There was no way he couldn’t. The car was soundproof, the two of you locked tight in your own little bubble. The silence was a welcome change to the deafening beats inside the club.

“Weh’ve got erm… quite a long way teh go, tha knows…” He murmured darkly, his eyebrow arched, his eyes roving over your body. “You should come a bit closer…”

Chewing your lip, you did as he asked, inching towards him, turning your body facing his. He wasted no time at all, brushing his fingers against your cheek, tucking your hair behind your ear before he tilted your head back and pressed his lips to yours. They moved more eagerly this time; aggressive and rough, lips wet and slick. He moaned into your mouth, his hand on your thigh, hitching your dress up to your waist. 

“Alex…” You whispered as his fingers searched for the edge of your panties, his tongue exploring your mouth, tasting you. When he felt the satiny edge, he slipped his fingers along the inside, sliding them down until he reached the heat between your thighs. Gasping into his mouth, your legs fell open slightly and he rubbed his knuckles against the damp fabric.

“Wet.” He sighed, confirming for himself what he’d known since the dance floor. “Yeh’re so fuckin’ wet.” 

You nodded, eyes closed, lips aching, so desperate for more kisses. 

“Take ‘em off.” He demanded, pulling back just long enough for you to do as he asked. You kept your eyes on him as you leaned back into the seat, lifting your hips and hooking your fingers inside the edges to shimmy them down. 

His hand fell to his lap, palming himself through his trousers, his fingers squeezing his length from base to tip. You groaned watching him, remembering very clearly exactly how good that part of him felt when he’d rubbed it against you earlier. You could see every detail, every line, the distinct shape of his cock a perfect image. You wanted to taste him. You salivated at the thought, the butterflies in your stomach fluttering so fast you gave yourself the chills. 

He wanted you. You wanted him. And it was going to happen right now. It felt like the most vivid dream, the kind you woke up in the middle of, just before the good part. You dug your thumbnails into your skin as you worked your panties off, just checking to make sure you were indeed awake. 

When they were off and discarded on the floor of the car, he curled his fingers in a come hither motion, gesturing towards your hand. He slid his right hand over yours, and led it to the bulge straining against the fabric of his pants. He sighed, almost groaning at the first touch of your fingers on him. You worked your palm into him, stroking him rough and slow, feeling how thick and hot he was. He arched his hips into your hand, inclining his neck in order to reach your mouth for a kiss. 

You met him halfway, your lips falling open and welcoming him inside. His left hand reached for your breast, squeezing roughly, his thumb teasing your nipple through the silky fabric. You were merciless with his cock, rubbing harder, feeling him get thicker and stiffer the more you worked your hand. His legs spread apart wider, and you kneeled up, sliding one leg over his so you were straddling his thigh. You began to grind against him for your own satisfaction, your hand still stroking for his. You worked on the buttons of his black and white dress shirt, slipping them open one by one, revealing bits of his lean chest. The small patch of chest hair made you smile, and slid your hand down his sternum, all the way to his stomach feeling his muscles tighten and contract at the touch of your fingertips. Your hands met at his belt, ready to undo him, to free him so you could feel him. 

His hands fell to your waist, slipping beneath your dress to grab your ass. He sunk his fingers in deep, forcing you down and angled forward on his thigh. You were making a mess of his trousers, but he didn’t seem to care. He inched you forward, the warm, wet heat of your pussy rubbing against his cock, grinding like you had on the dance floor. 

“Fuckin’ Christ…” He moaned, a lustful edge to his tone, his voice deep and dripping with desire. “I’m gonna fuck yeh so hard, babeh.” 

You bowed your hips forward, riding him steady, your teeth biting on his lush bottom lip. “Mmm… how do you want me?” You purred, unsure exactly where that seductive voice of yours came from. 

He dug his fingers deeper in the cheeks of your ass, “On me lap… backwards.” 

You whimpered, your throat thick and tight, the knot in your stomach aching at the thought of him filling you up. Your hands undid his belt and fly deftly, reaching your hand inside to stroke him teasingly before pulling his cock out completely. 

“ _Oh_ …” You whispered, licking your lips at the sight of him. Your fingers itched, tingling with the need to touch him more. You gripped the seat back behind his head with your left hand, your right hand curling around his length. He was soft and smooth, so hot beneath your fingertips. You both watched your hand as your thumb flicked over the tip, collecting the cum that trickled out. Without a second thought, your brought your fingers to your lips, tasting him. 

His mouth fell open, his eyes dreamy as they watched you suck on your fingers. “I want you inside me.” You told him softly, holding his gaze. 

You could see his Adam’s apple bob in his throat when he swallowed hard, and you reached across the seat for your clutch. “Yeh came prepared.” He said thickly when you produced the square foil package. 

You raised your eyebrows as you tore it open, thankful yourself this one fucking time in your life that you actually had your shit together. You brushed your fingertips over the head of his cock again before you rolled the condom down his shaft, your fingers teasing him as you went. Once it was securely on and you were both throughly protected, your mouths came together for another deep kiss. 

“Mmm…” He moaned, licking his lips as you slid off his lap. You waited, impatient and tense as he adjusted himself, slinking lower in the seat and pushing his pants further down his hips. 

He pulled his shirt up, and slid his palm down his abdomen, his fingers brushing through the dark patch of hair that led him to his cock. His fist wound around his length and he tugged, reaching for you with his other hand. 

With as much grace as you could muster in a moving vehicle, you turned around, and he guided you, legs on either side of his, bunching up your dress. One of your hands braced yourself against the window, the other the roof of the car. His hand palmed your pussy, his fingers slipping through the slick wetness of your arousal. His other hand at your hip, he lowered you down, tapping the head of his cock against your clit, making you whimper. You steadied yourself with one hand, the other reaching between your legs to grasp his cock, stroking him before guiding him to your entrance. You rubbed the head of his cock between your folds, teasing the both of you, turned on by the curse words that spilled from his lips in succession.

You moaned as you sank down on him, his cock thick and throbbing, stretching and filling you up as it pushed its way inside you. “ _Oh my God_ …” You whispered as you sat completely in his lap, the entire length of his cock sheathed inside you. Your entire body was buzzing, humming with pleasure, a natural high charging through your veins. His skin was slick and sweaty beneath you, his hips sharp and angled pressed into you as they were. And the coarse hair that surrounded his cock was rough against the sensitive skin of your ass. 

“Fuck.” He grunted, his fingers digging into your hips, bracing himself before you began to grind on him.

You lifted up, then sank back down again, getting used to the feel of his cock at this angle. Your eyes fluttered closed, each sensation more powerful than the last. The head of his cock stroked every ridge, every inch inside you and you clenched your muscles around him as you rode him. He pulled you flush against him, your back to his chest. His hand snaked around and his fingers fell upon your clit, teasing it, working the little bundle of nerves until you were wound up tight and aching. 

You felt a crackling energy between the two of you, sparking and fizzing as you fucked, your hips creating a steady rhythm on his cock and against his hand.

“Fuck Alex… you feel so… _fuck_.” You cursed, short of breath when he thrust up into you, hitting your g-spot. “Your fucking cock is… _unreal_.”

Alex chucked, the deep cadence of his voice sending chills up your spine like a cold sweat. It was true. He was inhuman. There had never been another man in your life that could quite compare to the one buried deep between your thighs just now. 

You bit your lip hard when he told you to bounce up and down. “Wanna watch yeh fuck meh,” He growled, his thick accent leaden with desire. 

You did as he asked, letting him slip nearly all the way out of you before sinking back down. Over and over and over again. The car hit potholes and jostled you both around, but it just added to the thrill of the moment. The fact that there were people outside the windows all round you and that there was a driver on the other side of that partition that knew full well what was going on back here… it all turned you on. And the driver was probably used to it. It was likely something Alex did all the time. You couldn’t be sure, but he was a rock star after all. 

The streets you rolled through now were getting more familiar and you knew it was only a matter of time before you’d be parked in front of your apartment. Both rides were coming to an end, and you wanted it… _needed_ to feel him cum, to hear the words escape his lips. It was the thing that turned you on most; the sound of a guy orgasming, and there was no doubt in your mind that Alex was likely very vocal. 

The final tine you sank down, you worked your hips back and forth creating that steady rhythm once more, fast and smooth. It was the dance floor all over again, and his hands were on your back, your hips, your thighs… anywhere he could possibly reach. He was moaning praises, telling you how tight and hot and wet you were and how badly he wanted you to come all over him. How much he _needed_ it. And how he was going to make sure your birthday started out with a fucking bang.

“Keep… oh fuck… yesss… keep fuckin’ doin’ it just like tha…” He growled, the puffs of air from his ragged breath tickling the back of your neck. 

Your orgasm was there, stirring low in your stomach, heavy and tight, begging for release. You let go of the ceiling, grasping for Alex’s hand and guiding his fingers to your clit. He stroked it fast and loose, building you up and counting you down only to send you rocketing into the sky at warp speed. You squeezed your eyes shut tight, dizzy and blinded, white pops of light and and flashes of color bursting behind the thin skin of your eyelids. 

You screamed his name, begging him, pleading him for more. He pumped into your pussy roughly, with abandon, and you felt his thighs tighten and strain beneath you. His cock swelling up and pulsing before he found his release. His hips stiffened, arching up and holding you down against him, your name a whisper on his lips. His thumbs stroked at your sides, over the black silky fabric of your dress. And when you couldn’t bear to hold yourself up any longer, you collapsed onto him.

Your body shook, your legs and arms tingly from balancing yourself on his cock in a moving vehicle. Your head fell back onto his shoulder, exhausted, and his lips were on you the moment he could reach you. He kissed below your ear and down your neck. 

“So good. That was _so_ good.” He murmured, making sure you knew how amazing you were. 

Your body was singing, intoxicated and wound up from the night’s events, and from the thrill of being in this car, with Alex seated just below you; his cock now softening inside you. 

It was then that the car rolled to a stop in front of your building. “This is me.” You sighed softly, exhaling heavily.

Alex chuckled and you followed suit, untangling yourself from his lap and grasping for your things. Once you were both straightened out and smoothed down, only the tiniest bit unruffled… he exited the car, adjusted his pants and reached for your hand. You crawled out as best you could, the muscles in your thighs sore, your legs shaky and weak. You nearly fell into him when you set foot on the sidewalk, but his arms were around you, steadying you.

“That’s embarrassing.” You laughed softly, and Alex pulled you close, kissing you roughly. 

“Fucked yeh proper, didn’t I?”

Your cheeks were already red and flushed, so there wasn’t much he could say that could color them any darker. “Fuck. Yes, yes you did.” You giggled, punch-drunk and silly. “This has been the best birthday… probably ever. Nothing will ever top this.”

“What do yeh say, babeh? Let’s get yeh inside so we can make this parteh last all night.”

//

At exactly an hour and thirty minutes into your birthday, you led Alex Turner over the threshold of your apartment. He glanced around, an adorable little smirk playing on his lips as he nodded his approval.

“I like it.”

You bit your lip, still very unsure of how this moment actually came to be. “Thanks… um… do you want… I have beer?” And even you laughed at your own pathetic attempt at being a good hostess.

“Sure, love.” He flashed you a smile and followed you into the kitchen. He leaned over the door of the fridge, peering into the bright light with you. “Yeh should just grab all four…”

You glanced up at him, his dark brown eyes twinkling. 

“Weh’ll probably beh in there for awhile… should realeh stay hydrated.” 

The look he gave you made you very aware that he had every intention of spending the night, and the knot in your stomach twisted tighter. 

The bottles clinked together as you led him to your bedroom, trying to remain calm knowing what was about to happen; as if the fucking in the car was a dream. “So… this…” You laughed, standing in the middle of your room after flicking on a solitary lamp beside your bed. “… this is me.”

Alex licked his lips, bringing his bottle to them, drinking slowly as he eyed you up and down. You watched as his throat muscles flexed, swallowing the ice cold beer, and it sent a direct message to the still wet place between your thighs.

“This is you.” He murmured, setting the bottles on your nightstand before closing the space between you. His lips covered yours in a heady, deliberate kiss, his mouth tasting like expensive craft brew; so cool and sweet and bitter. 

His hands slid inside your jacket, pushing it off your shoulders, as he backed you up into your bed, your knees bumping into the mattress first before you both fell onto it together. He chuckled into your mouth, licking and nibbling at your now swollen, blushing pink lips.

There was a distinct crinkling sound beneath you and he lifted his head mid-kiss to find the source. “Wots that noise?”

It dawned on you that he’d pushed you down onto your pile of discarded, and at the time, unneeded condoms. You reached behind your back and produced a handful of brightly-colored foil squares. 

One look at the dozen or so condoms and Alex burst into laughter. “Christ love… what kind of night were yeh plannin’ on havin’?”

“Believe it or not, that’s exactly what I said.”

“Hmph.” He smirked, “Didn’t know yeh’d be meetin’ meh, did yeh?”

“No, well… you were the first in a long list of surprises tonight.”

Alex gazed into your eyes before he kissed below your ear, and then across your neck, humming to himself. “And the other surprises…?“

“ _Ohh_ …” You sighed softly when his tongue flicked out and licked at your collar bone. His mouth was on the move, joining his hands in a roving search. “V.I.P…. drinks…”

He slid his palm down your thigh and hitched your leg around his waist. You swallowed hard, your mouth dry and in desperate need of that beer. 

“Mmm hmm…” He murmured, his mouth dipping below the neck of your dress.

“Dancing… and…” You breathed when he bit at the sensitive flushed skin just above your breast. 

“ _And_ …?”

He wanted you to say it. 

“Fucking you.”

He growled, pulling you closer, his hips grinding against yours. It turned him on to hear you say it. “Was that yehr favorite part, love? Fucking in the car? Tell meh.”

You moaned, his lips on a very serious mission. “That was the very best part… I loved it.” You admitted, your cheeks flushed again. 

He had to know by the way your body responded to him; how you arched and curved against him answering every one of his kisses with a moan. He angled his hips into yours, rubbing himself against you, making sure you knew he was hard for you again.

“I wanna give it to yeh again. D'yeh want it, babeh?” He teased you, his voice thick like molasses; every word that escaped his lips dripping and melting with lust down your spine.

It was a stupid thing to ask. 

_Of course_ you wanted it. 

Whatever he wanted to give you, you’d gladly take it. 

Tonight was the best night of your life, and whatever happened in the morning… didn’t really matter right now. Because _right now_ , in this moment, Alex was all over you… dying to be in you… fingers sinking into you… lips and teeth teasing you… 

“I want you, Alex.” You breathed, your fingers tangled in his hair as he covered your mouth with a feverish kiss and a moan.

And later, when he spread your legs open and buried himself inside you again, all you could think was; birthday wishes really do come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
